Luna's Vampire
by chocolate181920
Summary: I have stopped writing this story. Please check with my sister who will finish it for me. Her penname will be on my site.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

It was 1 year after the war. No one had moved on, and those who did, had moved out of the Wizarding community. Teddy had long since been given to me, and while it was a good thing, it was also bad. He wouldn't have his parents. He was like me, an orphan. But I wasn't going to treat him any different. He was my son, and no one would say otherwise. Ginny had long since given up on me, and decided that the best thing was to be friends. Luna Lovegood was adopted by Draco. She had lost her father in the war and would have gone to the ministry. He loved her like a sister and knew that Draco felt the same. Luna was a seer, but wasn't anything like Trelawney. Ron and Hermione both died in the war, and left me to find new friends. But I didn't have far to look. Draco and I, well that was something not even Luna could figure out. One day we are talking and friends, the next, we are at each other's throats. I sat with Luna at the table. We had just bought a house in Forks, Washington. Suddenly Luna went rigid and holds onto the table to keep herself from falling over.

"Luna?" I asked and she didn't turn. Draco came out of the house, and froze.

"What the bloody hell is wrong now?" he asked and I smirked at him before returning to look at Luna who was coming out of whatever daze she had been in.

"It seems that we are known." she said and I looked at her in confusion. She didn't talk like normal humans.

"What?" Draco snapped coming to sit down next to me. Luna turned and smiled a wide smile.

"Someone knows who we are, and what we are." she said simply and I saw Draco sigh.

"Bloody seers. Really, what do I want with them?" he asked and stood up. He then turned and stomped back into the 2 story house I had gotten us. It was in the middle of nowhere. We had a huge circle drive way, and in the middle of this circle was a fountain. Inside the fountain, was statues of all the friends we had lost in the war, their wands pointing up at the sky and their faces scared and battered. In the middle of this was a phoenix. Teddy was playing near that fountain.

"When are they going to question us?" I asked and she turned to look at little Teddy.

"It hasn't happened yet Harry. But it will." she said and then as she walked toward Teddy, I heard her speak. But I knew it wasn't meant for me, but herself.

"And my mate is with them." she said and then picked up Teddy. I turned and walked into the house. Luna loved Teddy and thought of him as her nephew.

Draco refused to go to school. And since he was 18, I didn't force him. Me and Luna bought cars. Draco picked out a motorcycle, and I had forbidden him from taking Teddy on it. I bought two Mustangs, one black, and one black and blue. As we drove into the school parking lot, I saw a silver Volvo and a red corvette. I sighed and parked next to Luna.

~Edward's P.O.V

1 month ago~

I rant to Bella's. I stopped as I smelled the werewolf. This didn't so much make me angry. She was friends with the dog. I jumped onto the window sil and growled. Jacob threw Bella off him, and I searched his mind. She had threw herself on him. As much as I hated the dog, I knew it was her fault.

"Edward!" she said running to me. I growled at her before pushing her away from me.

"We are done. Do you hear me Swan?" I growled and Jacob laughed at her.

"You should have known better than to throw yourself on me. " he said and then jumped out of the window. I followed going the opposite way. I heard her yelling after me and Jacob, but I didn't care.

~School that Day~

Alice had been in a good mood all day. She had a vision, and I had listened in. My mate was coming. Not that I wanted a mate, but she was coming nonetheless.

"Please Edward stay. Shes isn't like Bella!" Alice said when she had a vision of me leaving. The night that I had come back from Bella's, I had found her dry sobbing in Jasper's chest. She liked Bella, and she loved me. She wanted me happy, so I knew she wouldn't play me on this. Just as Alice said this, two mustangs came tearing into the parking lot. One was a blue and black one, and the other was just a black one. Both cars parked next to each other. I heard a loud click and looked to see the drivers side of the black mustang open. A man, yes man, stepped out. He had warrior and soldier written all over him. He turned and shut the door and then leaned against it. He looked like he really wanted to go back home. We heard another soft click, and saw a girl step out of the blue and black mustang. She also was screaming soldier. She had long blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a nasty scar on her neck. She had Radish earrings in. As she came around the car, I could see that she had a pair of jeans on, and a white corset top. Her skin on her shoulders showed scars, and I couldn't see any patch of skin that wasn't scared.

"Stop looking like that Harry. You said you wanted to do this." she said and I froze. Her voice was soft, yet stern and this seemed to shake Harry out of whatever had been in his head. Harry turned and sighed.

"I know Luna. I just miss them." he said and I could hear that there was a double meaning behind it. The woman smiled at him.

"Yes, so do I. But remember that they died for a just cause." she said and he smiled at her. She then smiled wider and looked up.

"There are no whack spurts here Harry." she said and Harry burst out laughing.

"My odd Luna." he said and put his arm around her. I felt a pang of rage hit me. I pushed it back down as I realized that he didn't know me and didn't know that I was Luna's mate. Suddenly Bella appeared next to us.

"Please Edward. Talk to me." she said and I pushed past her and walked into the school.

"He doesn't need to talk to a cheating bitch. Now leave our brother alone if you know what's good for you." I heard Rosalie snap at her and I smiled. I loved my family.

~Luna's P.O.V~

During school, Harry seemed distant. To others he would look stuck up and anti-social. But to me and Draco, he was kind, gentle. He had lost all his friends in the war. Any new ones he made became the people who hated him after the war. He wasn't someone who could trust very easily. Suddenly I went rigid. I saw myself standing in front of two girls, both were livid and were making fun of my scars. Harry went livid too, and showed magic as he sent them both flying. I came out of this vision as Harry passed me.

"Luna?" he asked and I looked at him for a few seconds. I then decided that my pride, ego and feelings could be ripped apart for the moment, as long as Harry didn't show magic.

"Whatever happens during lunch, please ignore it." I said softly and then walked past him. I hoped that he would listen. But then again, every time Hermione had told him to do something, he did the exact opposite.

During Art, I sat next to a very big bulky vampire. He was smiling down at me.

"Hi. I'm Emmett." he said and I smirked at him, before pulling out my character attitude.

"Yes I can see that. Not many whack spurts are around your head. You must be the reason they are going away." I said and he looked at me as though I were nuts. I smirked again.

"Do not worry. I won't tell what you are. Its really none of our business anyway." I said and he looked shocked now. Perhaps I had spoken to much?

At lunch, things were going haywire. Harry sat with me alone at the table behind the Cullen's. As I walked to throw my tray away, two girls came out of nowhere.

"So where did you get those scars? Did you do something to deserve them? I bet you did." said the girl and I looked at her before smirking.

"What I did to deserve those scars are none of your business. However, I will say that I will wear them with pride. No amount of your hateful words will make me decide otherwise. " I said as I heard Harry stand. He looked livid when I turned to him.

"No Harry. Remember my warning." I said as I turned to look at him. He was going for his wand, so I said the only thing I could.

"You would be putting me and Draco in danger if you do this. Even your godson. " I said and he looked stricken.

"They insulted you. " he growled and I walked forward. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But please. If you do this, you will be taken from us, your godson." I said and he dropped his hand. No one had a clue what this conversation was about.

"Luna. What you did to get those… This isn't right. You were a hero just like we were. You shouldn't be insulted for it." he said and I smiled warmly at him.

"I know that Harry. But things are not the same here as they are back home. But thank you for trying to stick up for me." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I smirked.

"Now, I believe that Draco is awaiting your call." I said and he nodded. He took off for the door and then froze. Suddenly he was coming back.

"You saw all this happen." he said and I smiled at him as I pushed him towards the door.

"Go. Talk to Draco and your godson." I said and he walked out while giving me weird looks.

~Edward's P.O.V~

The moment that the two girls had insulted her I wanted to jump up. But Alice held me back.

"No. Just watch." she said and I looked at Alice, and realized that she had seen this coming. So even though I didn't like it, I sat back down and decided that if it had been serious, she would have let me go.

"So where did you get those scars? Did you do something to deserve them? I bet you did." said the girl and she looked at them before smirking.

"What I did to deserve those scars are none of your business. However, I will say that I will wear them with pride. No amount of your hateful words will make me decide otherwise. " she said as I heard Harry stand. He looked livid when she turned to him.

"No Harry. Remember my warning." she said as she turned to look at him. He was going for something.

"You would be putting me and Draco in danger if you do this. Even your godson. " she said and he looked stricken.

"They insulted you. " he growled and she walked forward. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But please. If you do this, you will be taken from us, your godson." She said and he dropped his hand. No one had a clue what this conversation was about, not even me, and I could hear everything.

"Luna. What you did to get those… This isn't right. You were a hero just like we were. You shouldn't be insulted for it." he said and she smiled warmly at him.

"I know that Harry. But things are not the same here as they are back home. But thank you for trying to stick up for me." she said and kissed him on the cheek. I felt a pang of anger and jealousy.

"Now, I believe that Draco is awaiting your call." she said and he nodded. He took off for the door and then froze. Suddenly he was coming back.

"You saw all this happen." he said and she smiled at him as she pushed him towards the door. She had seen what? This confused me. I didn't have a clue what these people were, but I wanted to know more about this girl.

"Go. Talk to Draco and your godson." she said and he walked out while giving her weird looks. I looked at my family and saw that they had heard this too. Something was definitely off about these two new humans. And who were these others, Draco and the godson?


	2. Chapter 2 Weasley Temper

~Harry's P.O.V~

The next week, was not eventful. Ever since the two girls had seen my reaction, they stayed clear of Luna. I was really grateful for this. Draco had found out from me and had yelled at Luna and then at me. He yelled at her for stopping me. Then I got yelled at because I had been willing to expose us. I had talked Draco into going to school. He wanted to go now, and had come up with a story so it wouldn't look weird. He would be Luna's brother. She had been enrolled as Luna Malfoy. So when we left for school. Draco came following on his red Yamaha motorcycle.

~Edward's P.O.V~

The next week, a new kid turned up. He turned out to be the brother of Luna. I sat in the parking lot with the others, talking of this new and weird family. Alice wasn't into the conversation. Instead she was looking at the two cars that had turned up. A motorcycle followed after them and parked in-between the cars. Luna stepped out of her car as did Harry. The boy on the motorcycle stepped off and took off the helmet. The boy caught sight of his little sister. Or at least what I assumed was his little sister.

"Luna. I thought you were going to be normal this year?" he said but he had a small smile on his face. His sister saw this and grinned.

"I may be the hero of our world. But I do like to be myself." she said and he grinned back at her. He shook his head as he grabbed his backpack off the bike. He put his arm around her.

"So Luna. When are you ever going to find someone?" he asked as Harry walked slowly behind them. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"The moment you and Harry get together." she said and both boys in question froze. They looked like fish out of water. Jaws open and staring at Luna. Both seemed to be speechless. Luna skipped off laughing at her two friends. Harry was the first to recover.

"She's your sister." he said and then walked into the school smirking and shaking his head at Luna. As Draco walked into the school, still unable to speak, I looked over at my family. They were laughing. Even Rosalie who hardly liked humans as it was.

Lunch was no better. Luna still had Draco unable to speak. The whole school seemed to notice the new student and made several beelines for him. But Draco wasn't having it. He picked his lunch up and slammed his way out into the lawn. I saw Harry and Luna sigh.

"I guess he no longer likes attention." Luna said softly and Harry smirked.

"Yea well. When your forced into a life and get attention from it, I don't blame him." he said and Luna turned to him.

"Like you Harry?" she asked and he went silent. He nodded once.

"Something like that." he said and then went to join his friend out in the lawn. Suddenly she went rigid and then turned toward our table. Her eyes fell on all of us. She took off towards the doors. Me and my family went following. The way she was looking at us, was not a good thing. We hid in the shadows as Luna slid to a stop.

"Harry, Draco. They will know." she said after she had caught her breath. Both boys looked up at her.

"Huh?" they said as the same time. Luna sighed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Do pay attention. I said that the vampires will know what we are." she said and both boys paled. But Harry seemed to not be grasping what Luna was saying.

"So?" he asked and Luna finally looked close to tears. She stomped her foot and glared at Harry.

"You don't understand. The Ministry finds out too. They take Teddy from you. They arrest you both, but I'm not there." she said softly as realization hit both boys.

"Bloody Hell." Draco said.

"You would think that even though the war is over, that we would be able to live a normal life. Who is the one taking us?" asked Harry looking over at a now hysterical Luna.

"They are not friends of us. I can assure you of that. They are not even in the Order." she said and Harry nodded. Finally Draco spoke.

"The only way to be arrested for that, is to use in public. Did we?" he asked and Luna looked at him.

"yes. It was during the prom. You can't use it. Please. I lost dad, mum and everyone else. I just found you all I can't lose you both." she said and Harry put his arm around her.

"Your visions. They are not set in stone right?" Harry asked and I could tell he was trying to comfort her.

"No. They change when something else changes. " she said and he nodded.

"Then we will change it. It won't happen Luna." he said and a small smile formed on Luna's face. I turned to my family and motioned for them to go. We then turned and ran home to tell Carlisle what we had just heard.

~Harry's P.O.V~

I woke after a dream of Draco. This was wrong. The fact that I had a crush on Malfoy was bad enough. As I walked down into the kitchen, Ginny stood there. She was smiling at a grumbling Draco and a beaming Luna.

"Ginny?" I asked and she smiled at me. She was only a year younger than me. She was 17 now and was legal. She was cooking by waving her wand at the kitchen.

"Yes Harry its me." she said and smiled at me as she came around the table and hugged me. She was the same height as Luna. How me and Draco had become friends was through Ginny. Ginny at the end of 6th year was dating Blaise Zabini. She was now married to him and pregnant. The whole Weasley family was dead. Molly was the only one alive. She was in the ward right along with Neville and his parents. Too insane to take care of the only child left. So I took her and gave her the last name Potter. Since we had done the blood adoption like Draco had done with Luna, she was really my little sister. Her vivid red hair was dulled down, and brown was mixed in.

"Won't your husband miss you?" I asked and she laughed.

"Oh please. Hes the one who sent me here. I am your official baby sitter Harry." she said and I grinned at her. I looked at the others.

"Ready to go?" I asked and both of them nodded.

During History, I sat near Alice Cullen. She was smiling at me.

"We can do the project at our place if you would like Harry." she said and I sighed. Her brother was laughing while Rosalie was glaring at Alice as though she had just turned her hair green.

"Um… I guess so." I said as the bell rang. Draco hit me on the head.

"I can't believe you did that. " he growled and I turned on him,

"What? Its not like we are going to expose ourselves right? And besides, they are no human feeders you dumb git." I said and he glared at me.

"Yes well, I still don't trust them. You shouldn't either." he snapped and stood. Before the teacher could stop him, he turned and slammed out of the room. I looked after him and sighed. No matter how close friends we were, we always clashed. I stood up as the bell rang. I made my way to Lunch.

During lunch, I didn't eat. Draco's little attitude was eating at me. Luna seemed to notice this and kept her mouth shut. Draco was also looking over at me and didn't know what was wrong with me. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the doors opened. Ginny, Blaise and Teddy came waltzing into the room.

"Ginny!" I said and she smiled as she sat down. She took Teddy and handed him to me.

"Take your Godson Harry. " she said and laughed as Teddy laughed too. Suddenly Blaise caught sight of the Vampire's

"Oh shit. Vampires. Why are there vampires here? Draco, Harry, explain right now." Blaise demanded. Ginny sighed in anger.

"There is nothing to explain Blaise. They won't hurt anyone." I said and Blaise growled at me.

"Tell me why I let my wife, who is pregnant come to a town full of Vampire's?" he growled and was suddenly hit over the head by his wife.

"Blaise Zabini! You will behave yourself, or so held me Merlin, I will make you suffer!" she growled and Blaise paled.

"Now. If Harry says that they are not going to hurt anyone, then you need to trust him. Or do I need to remind you that he was the one who saved our world?" she snapped and he sat down.

"Sorry. Its just, well we had vampire's on the dark side. I don't trust vampire's." he said softly and Ginny smiled at him.

"I wouldn't let Ginny come here if I didn't know they weren't safe Blaise. " I said and regretted that for suddenly he looked up.

"Yea, like with Ron and Hermione right? You led them straight to their deaths. " he scowled and everyone at the table went silent. I stood up and ran out of the room after handing Teddy to a stunned Draco.

~Edward's P.O.V~

The room seemed to go silent as the doors opened. A girl with brown and red hair came into the room. Following her was a man who looked protective of the girl. Both of them screamed soldier. She was carrying a baby boy in her arms.

"Ginny!" Harry said and she smiled as she sat down. She took the baby and handed him to Harry.

"Take your Godson Harry. " she said and laughed as the baby laughed too. Suddenly the man caught sight of the us.

"Oh shit. Vampires. Why are there vampires here? Draco, Harry, explain right now." the man demanded. Ginny sighed in anger.

"There is nothing to explain Blaise. They won't hurt anyone." Harry said and Blaise growled at him.

"Tell me why I let my wife, who is pregnant come to a town full of Vampire's?" he growled and was suddenly hit over the head by his wife, who looked livid.

"Blaise Zabini! You will behave yourself, or so help me Merlin, I will make you suffer!" she growled and Blaise paled.

"Now. If Harry says that they are not going to hurt anyone, then you need to trust him. Or do I need to remind you that he was the one who saved our world?" she snapped and he sat down.

"Sorry. Its just, well we had vampire's on the dark side. I don't trust vampire's." he said softly and Ginny smiled at him.

"I wouldn't let Ginny come here if I didn't know they weren't safe Blaise. " Harry said and Blaise suddenly looked up.

"Yea, like with Ron and Hermione right? You led them straight to their deaths. " he scowled and everyone at the table went silent. Harry stood up and ran out of the room after handing the baby to a stunned Draco. No sooner had Harry left then Ginny stood up.

"Blaise Vincent Zabini! How dare you bring my brother into this. My brother died for what he believed in, as did Hermione. I will not have you sitting here and blaming Harry for something he tried to stop. " she screamed. Blaise flinched at his full name. then she poked him in the chest.

"If you do not go and apologize this second, I will kill you right here and now. " she growled having lowered her voice. Luna stood up at this last part. When Blaise didn't move Ginny looked like she was ready to cry.

"I can't believe you Blaise. My brother died to save your sorry arse. Not to mention that I lost my whole family in one night. Yet you had the balls to bring him into this conversation and blame Harry. " she said and Draco stood up ignoring the eyes that were on them. He put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin. The baby." he said and Ginny sighed.

"Yes I know. I am pregnant. I know I could hurt it. Harry is the only family I have left that is tied to Mum and my family. If he's hurting, then so am I." she said lowering her voice again. Draco nodded and took his hand off her. Draco turned to Luna.

"Come on. Lets go find Harry while Ginny sorts out her husband." he said and Luna nodded. She took the baby from Draco and led the way out of the room. At first everyone thought the fight was over. But me and my family knew better. Ginny turned back on her husband.

"Love I'm sorry." Blaise said and I saw emotion flicker on Ginny's face before a mask came down. She was blank faced. After looking at Jasper, he told me that it was the same mask that a soldier uses to keep emotions at bay. Ginny pointed at him.

"No. No more apologies. The one you should be apologizing to is outside. Now move." she growled and Blaise knew better than to disobey his wife when she was in this mood. I looked over at the family. Rosalie looked like she had respect for Ginny, while she had nothing but rage for Blaise. This stunned me. Normally Rosalie didn't like humans. Alice was grinning at something she had just seen in a vision. Jasper was trying to get rid of all the anger he was feeling that hadn't left the room. Emmett looked crest fallen, there was not big fight, and he was bummed. I walked off, deciding that I would talk to Luna.

~Luna's P.O.V~

We found Harry outside in his car. No amount of talking would bring him out of his car. But I did manage to get Draco inside.

"Take him home Draco." I said softly as I pushed him inside the car. Ginny came out shortly followed by Blaise who she wasn't talking to. The vampire's came after that and resigned to watching us.

"He will be fine." Ginny said putting her arm around me. I smiled at her.

"Sometimes I wonder Gin. He came here to be happy, yet I haven't seen him very happy. " I said and she nodded.

"Harry has a harder life than us." she said after a moment of silence. I nodded too. She turned me around and looked at me.

"I know you want Harry happy. But why don't you follow your own advice. You haven't been happy in a whole year Luna. " she said and then hugged me and turned on her husband who was trailing after her like a lost puppy. I watched at Ginny looked at him. She was sad, and I could tell. But during the war, we had been told to keep out emotions private. It was something that no soldier could let go of. Ginny smiled softly and went over to him.

"Lets go home Blaise." she said and he smiled at her while he kissed her. I walked over to her.

"Take care of my best friend Blaise. And also take care of that baby." I said and both of them laughed before walking away. They went into the woods and I heard a faint pop as they both went home. I felt someone come up behind me. I turned and saw the vampire.

"Hello." I said and I saw a faint spark in his eyes. I looked at him.

"I have seen you before. In my vision. " I said softly. I said it that softly so that no humans could hear it but him. I didn't want to expose him, or me.

"Visions?" he asked and I nodded lightly before turning to Alice who was right behind him.

"I have seen you too. Don't go near the Art classroom on Monday." I said and Alice who had obviously seen what I was warning her against. I smiled as she laughed.

"So you're a seer like Alice." said the vampire who was in front of me.

"Before I even go into that, who are you. I know you're my mate." I said and he smiled.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he said and I smiled. I froze as a vision of Harry came to mind. He had made his car appear out of nowhere in front of muggles. I would have 10 minutes before aurors showed up.

"I'm Luna Malfoy." I said and then turned as a loud bang issued. I turned to see that Harry's car had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh Merlin. My vision. He is so stupid." I said and ignored the vampires behind me as I went to each muggle. I wiped their memories. After doing so, I waited, hoping that no aurors would show. 10 minutes passed and one of my old friends appeared.

"You did good Luna. But next time, I won't be the one coming. It seems that death eaters are still trying to take over the ministry." Kingsly said as he stepped up next to me. He hugged me and whispered.

"Greyback is gone. Bellatrix is coming with him to find you. You need to tell Harry what happened in his 7th year." he said and then backed up. I waited until he was gone before turning to the car. I put my wand away and went towards the car. Draco wasn't inside it. Harry got out as I came closer. I hit him on the head so many times that he finally put one of his hands up.

"Are you mad? You could have ruined the entire family in one blow. What were you thinking?" I yelled and he cringed. Then he saw the vampire's.

"Now they know as well. Well isn't that a double blow for exposing us at the same time you dumb twit." I growled and he sighed.


End file.
